bstard_greyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastard Greyhawk Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Bastard Greyhawk campaign. All dates use the Common Year (CY) reckoning established by the Great Kingdom of Aerdy. Prehistory *Great war between the Wind Dukes of Aaqa and the of Chaos. (DMG1; BoA; Ro7P; DNG#124; DNG#129) *''Rod of Law'' created by the seven Wandering Dukes. (BoA; Ro7P; DNG#124; DNG#129) *Battle of Pesh. The Wind Duke Zosiel is slain by the demon Kizarvedexus, who is slain in turn by the Wind Duke Icosiol. The Wind Duke Icosiol is slain by Miska the Wolf-Spider. Miska the Wolf-Spider defeated by the Wind Duke Icosiol (in some versions Qadeej), wielding the Rod of Law. Rod of Law fragmented into the Rod of Seven Parts. Rift Canyon formed. (DMG1; BoA; Ro7P; DNG#124; DNG#129) *Tomb of Icosiol constructed below fields of Pesh. (DNG#129) *Whispering Cairn constructed by the Wind Duke Nadroc in the Cairn Hills. (DNG#124) -2062 *A strange eldritch jewel falls from the sky and lands in the foothills of the Abbor-Alz. This jewel will become known as the Soul Gem. (C2.2; RV) -2010 *The Flan wizard Galap-Dreidel discovers the Soul Gem and gains mastery over it. (C2.2; RV) -1990 *Galap-Dreidel builds Keep Inverness to protect the Soul Gem. (C2.2; OJ 1.13) c -1600 *Gnomish creators of the jermalaine servant race are destroyed by Suel spellcasters. (DR#241.49) *Rise of intelligent gorillas, the d’kana, in the Amedio Jungle. (SB.62) -1463 *Galap-Dreidel leaves Keep Inverness on a journey northwest, never to return. (C2.2; RV) -1179 *Keep Inverness falls to siege from superstitious Flan tribesmen. (C2.2; RV) c -905 CY *Kyuss comes to prominence, ruling the jungle city of Kuluth-Mar. With assistance from a spell weaver lich, named Ma'Kar, Kyuss attempts to ascend to godhood. (DNG#130) *The adventuring band known as the Storm Seekers (consisting of Cerrne, Dor Redash, Isahbed Nul, Sess’inn Led-Fe, Sulimmbwaa, and Sylviela Lumin), aided by forces assembled by the Order of the Storm (including the frost giant Valtroth), defeat the forces of Dragotha at the Battle of Rift Canyon. (RV; DNG#132) -422 *The Invoked Devastation and the Rain of Colorless Fire destroy the Baklunish] and Suloise Empires, leaving the Dry Steppes and the Sea of Dust in their wakes. (Folio.5, 26) 1 CY *Nasran I of House Cranden is crowned in Rauxes as the first Overking of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy. (Folio.5; Ivid.3) *The frontiers of the Great Kingdom reach modern-day Greyhawk. (Folio.5) 5 *A powerful elven mage named Azimer founds the elven magical school of Mithraion in the northern Vesve. (DR#95; RV) 62 *A castle is constructed atop Bone Hill on Lendore Isle. (L1; RV) 69 *Castle Karn (hex J4-105, Darlene Map) is constructed in the Suss Forest. (N2; RV) 139 *The Order of the Heavens, a society of sages devoted to Celestian and specializing in astrology, astronomy, and other forms of divination, is formed in Keoland. (UK4; RV) 147 *Castle Karn in the Suss Forest falls to siege. (N2.19; RV) 168 *The Order of the Night Sky, an order of monks dedicated to serving and protecting the sages of the Order of the Heavens, is founded. (UK4; RV) 169 *Siege of Bone Hill. Bone Hill Castle is destroyed, and its warlord, Arvis DuLac, slain. DuLac returns from death as a wraith. (L1.8; RV) 200 *Greyhawk becomes a walled city and the Grand Citadel is rebuilt as a huge stone fortress with a large garrison of Aerdy troops. (tAB].58) *On an alternate plane, Strahd Von Zarovich makes a pact with Death and becomes a vampire. The Demiplane of Ravenloft forms (351 Barovian Calendar). (Ravenloft Timeline) 236 *Myloskom, a priest of Fharlanghn from Greyhawk, is imprisioned within a mirror of life-trapping while adventuring. (DR#110.47-63; RV) 259 *A powerful Aerdian mage named Viracius Scath enters the ruins of Bone Hill Castle alone, in search of powerful magic rumored to lie within the ruins. He is overwhelmed by Arvis DuLac and his undead allies, and imprisoned. Scath dies and is cursed with eternal life, but not eternal youth. He will eventually become a "living skeleton." (L1.15; RV) 271 *The Order of the Heavens constructs a base of operations on a small island on the upper Old River, in the shadow of the southern Lortmils (hex Y3-123, Paizo map). The edifice is dubbed the Tower of the Heavens. (UK4; RV) 287 *The Kagu-Svirfnebli, a deep gnome tribe, build a lair in the southern Lortmils, not far from the Tower of the Heavens. (UK4; RV) 316 *A Hemponese pirate named Shemnoata establishes a secret base on Lendore Isle (near modern-day Restinford) and terrorizes the nearby islands and the Aerdy coast. (DNG #71.10; RV) 324 *Shemnoata and many of his crew are slain by Aerdian privateers. Shemnoata's three surviving crewmen bury his body in a secret location on Lendore Isle, and kill each other in a fight over Shemnoata’s treasure. All four rise from the grave as undead. (DNG #71.10; RV) 330 *The monastery of Telorad is constructed in the Vesve. (BLII.42-43; RV) 350-360 *Keoland’s armies press into Ket and Veluna. This conflict is called the Short War. (tAB.18) 356 *The jester Yasdartin’s soul is sucked from his body by the demi-lich Olistil Sankala in a tomb in the Lortmil Mountains. After slaying the demi-lich, Yasdartin's companions, the mage Azurax Silverhawk, and Trethar, a priest of Boccob, transfer Yasdartin’s soul into the jester’s wand of wonder. (RV) 362 *Shade born. 363 *A reclusive mage named Molis Kuttro, a veteran of the Short War constructs a fortress, carved from a hillside, in the southern Good Hills (hex A5-120, Darlene Map). (RV) 390 *Mukos, a baronet from Greyhawk City, completes his castle near White Plume Mountain. After several months of the castle’s inhabitants vanishing, the remaining inhabitants abandon the castle when its lord disappears later that year. (S2; RtWPM; RV) 420-445 *Halmadar the Cruel, using the Hand and Eye of Vecna, terrorizes the Shield Lands, conquering the region near Delcomben and laying siege to Critwall. 424 *Molis Kuttro dies and his fortress is looted by his henchmen and abandoned. (RV) *Daaka born. 434 *Tharivol Nailo born. 436 *Dwarves abandon the Dragonteeth Mines (hex J4-105, Darlene Map) in the Suss Forest. (N2.8-9; RV) 440 *Riff born. 445 *Halmadar the Cruel is drugged by his subjects and interred alive in the Kron Hills. (LGG.104) *The village of Redenbop, Keoland is founded in the southern Good Hills (hex A5-120, Darlene Map), within miles of the abandoned fortress of Molis Kuttro, now believed to be cursed. (RV) *Serpentes born. 448 *Snort born. 450 *Dreamsinger born. *Brenton born in the Vesve Forest. 455 *Strongbow born. 458 *Windsong born in the Barrier Peaks. 461 *Ironglade born. *Ellatar born. 463 *Culumbril born. 464 *'Patchwall 10:' Aymiir Nailo born in the northern Welkwood. 468 *The monastery of Telorad is abandoned. (BLII.42-43; RV) 469 *The mage Istaris is sealed in his crypt in Hornboro, Veluna. (DNG#9; RV) 473 *A thief named Nevis Sandolan constructs a secret lair in the young town of Restenford, on Lendore Isle. (L1.25; RV) 474 *The famed adventurers Rogahn the Fearless and Zelligar the Unknown begin constructing a fortress high in the Griff Mountains, overlooking the river valley near Calbut, Tenh (hex Y2-46, Darlene map). The stronghold is to be known as the Caverns of Quasqueton, and is built with the aid of magic and orcish slaves. (B1.6,7,31; RV) 478 *Upon going mad, the dwarven warrior Thisvynn Talus, a former miner, returns to the deserted Dragonteeth Mines to live in solitude. (N2.9; RV) 485 *Construction of Quasqueton (hex Y2-46, Darlene map) completed. (B1.6; RV) *Kaport Bay desalination plant created. (Ivid.45) c 495 *The Cairn Hills town of Diamond Lake hosts an order of monks, preoccupied with astronomy, at the Diamond Lake Observatory. (DNG#124.40, 63) *The City of Greyhawk nationalizes the Cairn Hills smelting trade. (DNG#124.62) c 496 *First known outbreak of the Red Death plague in the Flanaess. (WG8) 497 *An adventuring party enters the ruined fortress of Molis Kuttro. The only survivor is a man named Lassdon, who returns to the village of Redenbop blinded and half-mad. The ruin will thereafter be named the Dungeon of Pools, after a poem composed by Lassdon. (RV) 501 *Ivid II is assassinated by his son, who ascends the Great Kingdom’s Malachite Throne as Ivid III. (Wars.5) *Wastri the Hopping Prophet "disappears" (SD 6016). (SB.4) *A small farming community called the Downs (hex J4-106, Darlene Map) is founded near the Suss Forest in the northern reaches of the Principality of Ulek, about fifteen miles north of Rittersmarche in Prinzfeld Province, north of Thunderstrike. (N2.5; RV) 504 *The Iron Fist Guild is established in Rel Mord, Nyrond. (WG8.17) *Shalfey, the Elder Sage of the Tower of the Heavens, imprisons two red dragons, Grisdelfawr and Pyrofenix, in stasis within their lair in the western Drachensgrab Hills, near the Tower. (UK4; RV) 506 *Halik born in the Lortmil Mountains. 507 *Rogahn and Zelligar defeat a horde of Stonefist barbarians invading Tenh. (B1.6,31; RV) 510 *Black Morran born. 511 *Warth born. 519 *Durlauf Dragonhyde born. 523 *Storrich of the Hold of Stonefist flees his land. (GA.97) *The New Wilderness Road, running through Prinzfeld Province from the Principality of Ulek to Celene, is built. (N2.5; RV) 525 *Storrich surfaces in Dyvers spouting outlandish tales. He dies in a choking fit at a banquet a month later. (GA.97) *A mine collapses near Diamond Lake. Over 300 miners die in the disaster. (DNG#124.62) 527 *Rogahn and Zelligar lead their troops on a foray into the Hold of Stonefist, never to return to their fortress of Quasqueton. (B1.6, 10, 31; RV) 529 *The red dragon Ancagaling is nearly slain on Sparock Isle (hex B4-130, Darlene map) by a band of adventurers, losing his hind legs to a staff of withering and his wings to a sword of sharpness. The adventurers are slain, and Ancagaling isolates himself from the world. (DNG#8) 531 *Anders Land born. (Dungeon #124) c 535 *The Seeker Ulavant leads an expedition into the Whispering Cairn in the Cairn Hills, where the entire band meets its death. (DNG#124) 535 *Darksoul born. 539 *Aladrin born in Elor. 541 *A gnomish family builds the Last Chance Inn a day’s journey (by foot) from Greyhawk City, just inside the Cairn Hills. (COR1-02.7) *Iladrina born. *'Coldeven 5:' Remus Winterbeard born in Greysmere. 542 *Ambrotius born. 543 *Gileah born. c 545 *Ulgo Fant's iron mine near the Whispering Cairn near Diamond Lake goes dry. (DNG#124.16; DR#333.62) *Ragnolin Dourstone of Greysmere, after intentionally collapsing part one of his family's mines on his agitating workers, is run out of Greysmere and moves to Diamond Lake, where he aquires the rights to some of the mines in that region of the Cairn Hills. (DNG#124.52; AoWO.22) 545 *Hailleck Beeblebrox born in Greysmere. 547 *Eloom born in the Five Shires, on Mystara. 548 *Earthramus born Aethelstan Adilsyn in Jurnre, County of Ulek. *Thindraug born on Ginsel. 551 *Carlon born. *Ragnar born on Ginsel. 552 *Alastor Land born. (Dungeon #124) *Sorgon born. 553 *Gilitar born. *Demonax born in Nyrond. *Malaki born in Irongate. *Gerdacyr born in Verbobonc. *Astraniclar born. 554 *Saldrom born in Melniboné. *Malin-Kay Macanaw born on Daethnak. 555 *Midnight Darkness formed in the Great Kingdom. (Ivid.20) *Orcs of the Bloody Hand Band move into the Dragonteeth Mines of the Suss, wherein Thisvynn Talus wages a guerilla war against the humanoids. (N2.9, 11; RV) *Felanore, a young giantess of the Cairn Hills, is captured by memebers of the Diamond Lake Garrison and "granted" to the owner of the Spinning Giant to serve as mascot. Thereafter, she becomes known as "Flailing" Felanore. (DNG#124.58) *Drag-Mon born in the Yatil Mountains. *Ballard born in Veluna. *Nanolth born in Selkari. *Hori-Baba born on the Wild Coast. *Tzarfine born in Sterich. *Shan-Tell born in Onnwal. *Murr born. 556 *Bucknard witnesses the death of his sister and adventuring companion, Maralee, at the hands of sons of Kyuss. Bucknard vows to destroy the Wormgod. (DNG#134) *Lazarick born in the Shield Lands. *Falarick born in Fondor. *Dorak born in the Hills of Ak. *Grimberth born in Veluna. *Roche born. 557 *Roderick born in Veluna City, Veluna. *Nacton born in Selkari. *Sarl Orgensson born. 558 *A reclusive alchemist named Myrick Makaster dies from cardiac arrest at his home in the small Keoish town of Saltmarsh. The townspeople are ignorant of his death, and think he has simply disappeared. Rumors begin to circulate that the house is haunted. (U1; RV) *Latice born in Solamnia, on Krynn. *Trikon born in the land of the Ice Barbarians. *Disindat born in the Great Kingdom. *Dor-Al born. *Kayla born in Elor. *Steelwolf born in the lands of the Wolf Nomads. *Naldar born. 559 *Sinsower born in Radigast City, County of Urnst. 561 CY *Terron born. *Elaine born in Hardby. 563 CY *'Reaping 18:' Ricos born in Diamond Lake, Domain of Greyhawk. 564 CY *Anders Land dies. (Dungeon #124) 565 CY *Hendicarr attacked by agents of Sir Bluto Sans Pite in Greyhawk City. Hendicarr survives, but is crippled. He returns to his employer in Leukish, Duchy of Urnst. Bluto also has an assistant librarian of the Great Library of Greyhawk murdered. (COR1-03.28) *The Cabalist Merrok is poisoned in Greyhawk by a servant of Bluto, and the body is disposed of in the Selintan River. (COR1-03.28) *Sir Bluto Sans Pite encounters the Lowborn on the streets of Greyhawk. (COR1-03.28) *The River of Blood murders occur. Eight missing children are found murdered in the caverns beneath the estate of Sir Bluto Sans Pite, a respected knight bachelor of Greyhawk, their mutilated corpses dripping blood into the Millstream. Bluto turns himself in, but shortly thereafter escapes imprisonment. The Royal Magician-Detectives suspect that Bluto had been paying tribute to the demon lord Baphomet, and that the children were intended as a sacrifice to the dark Lord of Minotaurs. Greyhawk officials put a 10,000 gp price on the head of Sir Bluto. (S2.11; COR1-03.3; RV) *Alastor Land runs away from his home near Diamond Lake and dies in the Whispering Cairn in the Cairn Hills. (DNG#124) *'Wealsun 11:' Romero born in Safeton. *'Harvester 21:' Nico Bolas born in the town of Fax on the Wild Coast. 566 CY *Merlick born in Nyrond. *Gwydyon born in the Drachensgrab Hills. *Arad born in Safeton. 567 CY *Tarawd born in the Gnarley Forest. 568 CY *'Reaping 10:' Galena born in the Cairn Hills, on a farmstead some 2 hours walk north of Diamond Lake. 569 CY *Stalman Klim, high priest of the Earth Dragon, leaves Suderham, Pomarj. (Slavers.121) *Battle of Emridy Meadows, near Verbobonc. Horde of Elemental Evil scattered. (Folio) *''Kieren's Journal'' is found on a wizard's corpse at Emridy Meadows. (Dragon #268) *Serten, priest of Saint Cuthbert and member of the Citadel of Eight, falls at the Battle of Emridy Meadows. (LGJ#0.5) *The Citadel of Eight disbands. (LGJ#0.5) *Luzane Parrin born. *'Ready'reat 8:' Reinhart Silverfox born in Greyhawk City. 570 CY *Nine demi-gods (including Iuz and Wastri) imprisoned beneath Castle Greyhawk are freed by Lord Robilar, Quij, and Riggby. (LGG.5) *The Sacred Bull Tavern, in the Vesve Forest, is raided by a band of minotaurs. There are no survivors, and the tavern falls into disrepair. (BLII.26-27; RV) *Nerof Gasgal becomes Lord Mayor of Greyhawk City. (tAB.62) 571 CY *Circle of Eight formed. *A band of smugglers, led by the illusionist Sanbalet and the pirate captain Sigurd Snake-Eyes, establish a base of operations in Saltmarsh, Keoland. (U1; RV) *'Goodmonth 6:' Silas Boh born in Alhaster. *'Patchwall 9:' Jethias Tolemir born in the Duchy of Ulek. 572 CY *Krieg born in the land of the Frost Barbarians. *Cet born in the Adri Forest. 573 CY *Yossarian born in Hardby. 574 CY *Lizardfolk tribe driven from Scaleyrock by sahuagin. The tribe relocates to Earthwomb, near the [Keoish town of Saltmarsh. (U2; U3) 575 CY *Zeech becomes ruler of the Viscounty of Redhand, Shield Lands. *Izenfen the Occluded, Mistress of the Twilight Monastery in the Cairn Hills, refuses to use the Censer of Symmetry to predict unclaimed ore deposits for a cadre of miners from nearby Diamond Lake. The miners invade the monastery, seeking to steal the Censer, but fail, though Izenfen's daughter Imonoth dies in the conflict. In retaliation, Izenfen gathers her best warriors and sends them into Diamond Lake, where all fifteen survivors of the ill-fated raid are assassinated. This event becomes commemorated yearly as Darkstar's Kiss. (Age of Worms Overload, 20) *The Sheldomar Seven uncover the sinister secret of Saltmarsh, uncover danger at the River Dunwater, and defeat the final enemy. 576 CY *The Lost Passage of the Suloise is re-discovered. (LGJ #0,11) *Leomund the Red retires from the Circle of Eight. Otiluke, president of Greyhawk’s Society of Magi, replaces him. (tAB, 60; LGJ #0, 6; GPG, 23) *The Nine, now known as the Slave Lords, begin their operations in the Pomarj and Sea of Gearnat. (Slavers, 121) *The Red Death plague ravages the Flanaess. (WG8; Dungeon #124, 36) **Galena loses half her family, including her mother. **Ricos survives the plague, but loses his youngest sibling. **Nico Bolas loses his entire family, ending up in his uncle’s care. *'Patchwall 16:' The infant Preh is found on the steps of the Temple of Pelor in Greyhawk City. The babe is turned over to the City Orphanage, and is quickly adopted by a childless watch captain and his wife. 577 CY 578 CY 579 CY *Finnigan Nodwick born in Greyhawk City. *Ricos loses his mother to one of his stepfather’s violent rages. His stepfather is hanged for his crime. Blamed by his siblings, Ricos flees to the wild, and is befriended by the half-elven ranger, Tamris Quickthorn, who takes the boy to the Bronzewood Lodge, a druidic community some three hours walk northeast of Diamond Lake. *Nico Bolas is abandoned by his uncle in Greyhawk City. The boy eventually falls in with the Guild of Thieves. 581 *The Flamebringers thwart Vecna's plans. 582-584 *The Greyhawk Wars take place. (Wars) 582 *Iuz, disguised as Vatun, gathers the barbarians of the Thillonrian and raids into Tenh. (Wars) *Rise of Turrosh Mak. (Wars) 587 *Lan Ranzoff slain by a zombie on the streets of Greyhawk. His twelve year old son, Verben is rescued by a priest of Pelor. *Silas Boh conscripted into Redhand's military. 588 *Reinhart Silverfox leaves Greyhawk City to attend the University of Rel Mord in Nyrond. 589 *Finnigan Nodwick and Verben Ranzoff meet at Greyhawk's temple of Pelor and become fast friends. 590 *A young Cimmerii Acanthus is attacked by four teenage boys near Diamond Lake; she escapes, but is left with a permanent scar on her face. *Jethias Tolemir travels to Leukish to research his family bloodline, discovering a connection to the Maure family. 592 *Reinhart Silverfox completes his studies at the University of Rel Mord and returns to Greyhawk. 593 *Ilthane infects the eggs of several lizardfolk tribes of the Mistmarsh with Kyuss worms. (DNG #126) *Blackwall Keep's battlemage goes off on his own on a diplomatic mission to see the Twisted Branch lizardfolk tribe in the Mistmarsh. He is infected by Kyuss worms & transforms into a spawn of Kyuss. He is imprisoned in a half-finished tunnel beneath Blackwall Keep. (DNG#126) *A small cell of Vecnan cultists led by the Faceless One unearths evidence of spawn of Kyuss in the Cairn Hills south of Diamond Lake. Knowing that Vecna himself had once conducted experiments in the same region, the Faceless One leads his band to Diamond Lake, where they discover Vecna's old laboratory located deep underground, near a mine owned by Ragnolin Dourstone. The Faceless One corrupts Dourstone and convinces him to carve a secret shaft to this chamber. (DNG#125.18) *Luzane Parrin's husband dies mysteriously in Diamond Lake. (DNG#124.52) *Amon Kyre, high priest of Heironeous at the Diamond Lake Garrison vanishes under mysterious circumstances. Valkus Dun, a priest of Heironeous from Greyhawk City, replaces the missing high priest. (DNG#124.57; RV) *Loris Raknian begins a relationshsip with Lahaka. (DNG#128) *Auric's Warband wins Champion's Games for first time. (DNG#128) 595 *'Fireseek:' Finnigan Nodwick is sentenced to six months of hard labor in the mines of Diamond Lake for burglary in Greyhawk; Verben Ranzoff attends the hearing. T * *